


my heart knew the weight (ten years worth of dust and neglect)

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Series: the moon will sing (a song for me) [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, and for some reason a decent number of those 'amity runs away' fics just forget about em and ed, because 👏 in 👏 this 👏 fandom👏 we 👏 remember 👏 they 👏 exist, but we arent doing that, the blight parents are awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: Amity didn’t understand why her siblings were so tense. They were away from their parents, and Mrs. Shacklestone and Mrs. Healer Lady had helped them. It didn’t make sense.Then again, maybe they missed their friends. She definitely missed Willow and- well, only really Willow, but she still missed Willow real bad.
Series: the moon will sing (a song for me) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915387
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	my heart knew the weight (ten years worth of dust and neglect)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the end of my pre-written stuff, so the gaps between updates might be a bit longer now

Amity didn’t understand why her siblings were so  _ tense _ . They were away from their parents, and Mrs. Shacklestone and Mrs. Healer Lady had  _ helped _ them. It didn’t make sense.

Then again, maybe they missed their friends. She definitely missed Willow and- well, only really Willow, but she still missed Willow real bad.

But it was loads better than their parents' house was! Nobody had made Amity hang out with Boscha or Skara, and the twins hadn’t needed to practice dueling, and-

“You doing alright in there, kid?” Mrs. Healer Lady asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I’m fine!” Amity chirped. Then, pausing, she considered it. “I’m kinda bored, though.” Leaning forwards, she blinked at Mrs. Healer Lady. “Are there any kids I can play with?”

Mrs. Healer Lady blinked, leaning back and considering it. “Well, I don’t think there’s anyone in your age range- school starts at ten, here- but there’s my apprentice, Callum. They should be here in a couple hours, and they’ll be mostly taking care of you lot.” She gestured to Amity and her siblings- the twins were both asleep still.

Pausing, Amity took a moment to look at the time. Mrs. Healer Lady didn’t have a clock, but she did have a window. It was barely sunrise.

“Tell you what,” Mrs. Healer Lady said, drawing Amity’s attention back to her. “I’ll get some food for you, and when your siblings wake up some for then, and then you need to sleep until Callum gets here. If you’re awake when they get here, you can hang out some. Deal?” She held out a hand.

“Deal!” Amity smiled, shaking her hand. Mrs. Healer Lady twisted her hand in a circle, and a plate of panbaits appeared in front of her.

“Thanks, Mrs. Healer Lady!” Amity speared a beetle with her fork. Her parents had always said panbaits were just fishfood- it  _ was _ just bugs, usually for baiting fish- but Willow had said it was a food people ate, too, and they were  _ good _ .

After that, she went back to sleep, tucking her arm under her pillow and distantly hoping she didn’t dream.

She woke up several hours later, eyes groggy, to a teenage witch sweeping nearby.

“Hi!” She chirped, rubbing her eyes. “Who’re you?”

“Hi,” The witch looked up. Their eyes were a soft green, the color of really new grass. “I’m Callum.” They didn’t hold out a hand to shake, and instead went back to sweeping.

“You’re Mrs. Healer Lady’s apprentice?” Amity cocked her head. “Then where is she?”

Callum shrugged. “Probably dealing with the potion’s track.” Upon seeing Amity’s confusion, they elaborated. “There was an incident- a student got a potion wrong, and managed to give half the class boils. Turns out they’d been messing with the protective enchantments on their cauldron.”

“So,” Amity looked around, seeing her siblings still asleep, “What’s gonna happen to us?”

Callum shrugged again. “I dunno.” Pausing, they walked to the cupboard and put the broom away. “I should go prep the healing station for more patients.”

Amity blinked, turning back to the window. The sun was no longer visible, and the streaks of pinkish purple that had been in the sunrise was gone. The sky had returned to it’s normal reddish-orange color.

Shrugging, Amity crept over to the twin’s beds. They looked better than they had been when they crept in, but their eyes had the dark spots under them they got when they didn’t sleep.

“I wouldn’t wake them up, if I were you,” Mrs. Healer Lady appeared from the hallway. Amity turned to her.

“Hi!” She waved. Mrs. Healer Lady waved back.

“Hello.” She moved to check on Ed and Em, twisting her fingers to make little spell circles that hung in the air. “Hmm.” She made a bigger spell circle and squinted at it. “Well, they’re healing from the burns,” She said, “But they’re still magically exhausted.”

“What’s that mean?” Amity scurried over to look up at Mrs. Healer Lady.

Mrs. Healer Lady shrugged. “It just means they’ll have to sleep a bit more,” She said. “They should be alright within a couple days.”

Amity wilted. “A couple days?” She was already bored, and Willow wasn’t there to play with, so what was she gonna do for a couple days?

“Tell you what,” Mrs. Healer Lady crouched down so she was eye-level with Amity, “I’ll have Callum bring you to the library.” Pausing, she made a thinking-face. “Do you know how to read, or should I have Callum read stuff out for you?”

“I can read!” Defended Amity. “I can spell cat, c-a-t, and my name, and Ed and Em’s names too!”

Mrs. Healer Lady nodded sagely. “Of course. But the books here are a bit more complex than that- I’ll have Callum read them aloud to you.” Looking up, she gestured to Callum to make them come over.

“Look after Amity, will you? Let her check out the library, and read some stuff aloud.” Mrs. Healer Lady instructed. 

Callum nodded, turning to Amity and guiding her to the door. “We’ll be back in a couple hours, then,” They said.

The library was  _ big _ , so big that even with Amity being stuck with the lowest level there were  _ so many books _ .

“Whoa,” She breathed, grabbing Callum’s hand so she didn’t get left behind.

“Alright, kid, what do you want to read?” Callum led her to a little room seemingly made specifically for reading, with big cushy couches and shelves.

Amity perked up, looking around for a cool-looking book. “That one!” She decided, pointing at one with a witch on the cover.

Callum pulled it off of the shelf, squinting at the title. “The Good Witch Azura,” They read aloud. “Alright, settle in, we’ll read a couple chapters and then head back up.”


End file.
